Aircraft evacuation systems typically include a source of forced gas and an inflatable flotation device. The source of forced gas may include a charged gas cylinder and an aspirator. The aspirator, working with the charged gas cylinder, provides gas to inflate the inflatable flotation device.
The inflatable flotation device is deployed in response to an action taken by a passenger or crew member. Upon deployment, the source of forced gas forces the gas into the inflatable flotation device, causing inflation of the inflatable flotation device. It may be undesirable for passengers or crew members to board the inflatable flotation device while the inflatable flotation device is underinflated.